Trading Partners
by VenusEnvyy
Summary: Kid and Soul have swapped bodies, so until they can figure it out they have to live life as each other. However, Maka starts to develop feelings for Soul, who's actually Kid, and Liz starts to develop feelings for Kid whose actually Soul. I'm no so good at summaries. Rating will probably change. Pairings a bit uncertain.
1. Chapter 1

It feels so good to be writing again. I just hope this fic turns out great.

I hope you enjoy reading it. :D

* * *

It was another lazy Sunday in Death city. The weekend had been a rather _interesting _one for two certain meisters and one weapon. If you hear their names, you couldn't forget them. They were Soul 'Eater' Evens, Black Star, and Death's own son, Death The Kid. During the night before this current day, they were at a sleepover at Gallows Mansion with their partners Maka, Tsubaki, the Thompson sisters, and their friend Crona. As customary at every sleepover, they were playing truth or dare and the three teens had all been dared to vandalize the patchwork lab, which was their professor's, Dr. Stien and his roommate Marie's house. Now you're probably wondering why all three of them went on the dare, but as some would know anything can happen when you're playing Patty's version of the game. Anyway, they arrived at the lab with spray paint, eggs, and the classic tool for vandalizing someone's house, toilet paper. (Which was folded.) They had everything they needed, and they were about to start, but as fate would have it, the mad professor sensed their Souls and they were all caught. And now, on this lazy Sunday at noon, all three boys found themselves in the patchwork lab cleaning up.

"I can't believe we're stuck in this insane asylum cleaning," Black Star whined from his sitting position in Stien's rolling chair as he watched Kid and Soul clean.

"Well, maybe if you would help, then we would get done faster," Soul said highly annoyed. Black Star shook his head.

"No, I'd just end up breaking things and there would be more for you two to clean," he said spinning around a bit. Kid looked at him a bit alarmed.

"He's right," Kid said a little surprised. Black Star nodded in agreement.

"I'm always right," he said as he stood up and left the room.

"Black Star get back here," Soul said, but in return the blue haired meister just waved and continued walking. Kid sighed.

"Just let him leave. It'll be easier this way," he said. Now, in another room, Black Star began to dig around. He found little glass bottles with liquid in them and organized them so that if you looked at them from above they read "Black Star". Black Star giggled at his own 'awesomeness' then began to walk around more. He came across a table with different color liquid flowing into each other, test tubes, and beakers. Black Star looked at the colors that were mixing together, they made a yellowish green looking color. He smiled as idea formed in his head. He went over to the bottles that he had arranged earlier and began mixing them in the liquid and of course laughing while doing so. He mixed in red, gold, orange, purple, and black. He giggled and rearranged the bottles to spell his name again.

"That's what the professor gets for messing with ME," he said to himself as he left the room. He decided to just go home, and he passed Soul and Kid on his way out. "Bye, guys," he said as he exited. Soul groaned.

"It's not like we didn't expect this to happen," Kid said. Soul nodded.

"I guess you're right," he said. They both turned around and entered the room that Black Star was last in. Soul was the last to enter so he closed the door after himself.

"It smells a little strange in here," Kid said. Soul shrugged and began examining the room to find out what needed to be cleaned. His eyes scanned over and he saw the glass bottles that spelled out Black Star's name. Soul sighed.

"I'm so not surprised," he said. Kid nodded. He as well as Soul noticed that nothing in the room other than the bottles needed to be cleaned.

"I guess we're done," the demon scythe concluded.

"Yeah," Kid said looking at the mixture that Black Star had concocted. Smoke started to spill out of it. "Let's go," Kid added. Soul didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

It was later that same day. Stein had been out while the three boys had been cleaning and so had Maire. Stein walked into the lab like house. He was a bit impressed. He was surprised that his house could look so clean. He wasn't that surprised though, because Kid was OCD and everything in his eyes had to be symmetrical, and everything _was _symmetrical. Stein had noticed some newly bought items just for the purpose of his house obtaining perfect symmetry. Stein sighed at that. It wasn't something to be unexpected when Kid was around. He walked through the rooms of his house to inspect. The boys had been ordered to clean every room except his and Marie's. Stein walked into his dissection room. He noticed that he now had two of every surgical instrument that he owned and two trays to hold them in, on each side of the operating bed. Stien walked into his computer room. The books had been arranged by size and were dusted. Then Stein walked into the room in his house used for experiments. He saw the glass bottles that formed the name "Black Star" Stein wasn't surprised, but he was surprised that neither Soul nor Kid decided to clean it up. Stein put his bottles back where they belonged; however, he stopped when he had noticed a strange smell. His looked over to the table in the room that contained several compound and mixtures. At the end of a swirly cord connecting about three beakers and two test tubes together was one big beaker. He had started that experiment earlier, but something about it seemed different. He was supposed to end up with a melting solution that was a yellowish green substance. Instead he was left with a weird blackish silver substance and he had no idea what it did. Stein sighed. He had never failed an experiment. He grabbed a glass bottle and carefully poured the weird liquid in it. Then he labeled it 'Unknown' and left the room.

* * *

"Maka, my head hurts. Did you poison me?" Soul asked from his laying position on the couch. Maka threw a cook book at him that hit him on his back. She was currently in the kitchen making dessert.

"Soul, don't complain about my cooking! You skipped out on your turn to cook five nights in a row! So, you can't tell me anything!" Maka yelled she was kind of pissed. Soul held his head. It would not stop throbbing and Maka's yelling didn't help either, but Soul continued to test her anger.

"Maka, you know as well as I do that it's a women's job to cook. Now, I know you probably get confused and all due to the fact that you can't tell you're a women because of your flat chest, but I forgive you," he said. Maka slammed down the mixing spoon she was using. She walked into the living room with a calm expression on her face, then she grabbed an encyclopedia. She flipped to the last page to see how many pages it had in it. She did that for several books until the finally found one worthy enough and she smiled. Soul didn't really understand what she was doing, so he just sat up and turned on the t.v. Maka sat next to him with the book in her hand still smiling, then out of nowhere she yelled her signature battle cry.

"MAKA CHOP!" That was the last thing Soul heard before he was knocked down to the ground unconsciously.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Liz asked as her meister got up to go to bed a little earlier than usual. Kid, Liz, and Patty were all watching a movie in their living room, then Kid who really didn't seem all that tired decided to call it an early night. Kid shook his head a little.

"My head hurts really bad," he said. Patty began to giggle at the movie, even though it was a tragedy type of genre. Liz looked at him curiously.

"Really, do Shinigami even get headaches?" She asked. Kid shrugged.

"I don't know, but I have one so I'm guessing yes," he said. Liz rolled her eyes a bit.

"You can be such a little smart ass sometimes," she said as her meister went up the stairs. Kid had no idea as to what could have caused his headache. He decided to skip showering for that night. Kid changed his clothes then got into bed. He almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you liked this first chapter and will decide to continue reading this story.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reviewing! It makes me happy knowing that some people enjoyed the first chapter. :D

BTW: When I say Soul, I mean Soul in Kid's body...and Vise verse.

* * *

It was Monday morning, and all Soul wanted to do was sleep. He was late to school several times before, so it did not matter to him weather he was late today or not. Soul snuggled deeper into the deep black silk sheets. He didn't notice that it wasn't his bed that he was in, he was much too tired to notice. Soon, the sun rose up and its rays went past big window-like doors leading out to a balcony. Soul went deeper into the sheets in result.

"You still aren't up yet?" Soul heard. Soul groaned.

"No," he said thinking it was Maka. Her voice sure did sound different. Soul heard a sigh.

"If you keep this up, then you won't have time to make everything symmetrical, and you'll be late," he heard._ Symmetrical?_ Soul thought. It was quiet for a little while, and Soul was wondering what Maka meant by making everything symmetrical. His thoughts ,however, where interrupted.

"Wake up, Kiddo!" He heard another female in the room, and unlike the last, who Soul thought was Maka, she jumped on the bed. Soul quickly pulled off the covers to see Patty sitting on the bed after jumping on it.

"Great, now get ready," Soul looked over to Liz, not Maka, as she left the room having said that. Patty giggled and followed her out. Soul looked around feeling panic rise up in his body, he wasn't in his room, he was in Kid's room, and he wasn't in his and Maka's house, he was in Kid's house, or to be more exact, mansion. Wait, Patty had called him 'Kiddo' did that mean what he thought it meant. Soul looked around the room for a mirror. Surprisingly, Kid didn't have a mirror in his room. Soul quickly got up and went into Kid's bathroom. There was a mirror in there. Soul looked at his reflection, but it wasn't 'he' who he was looking at. No, he was looking at Kid's reflection. Soul had to fight from panicking. _ Don't panic...Don't panic _he thought to himself as he gazed at Kid's black hair with white stripes and golden two-toned eyes. Soul was closer and closer to panicking, so he turned away from the mirror. He then realized that Kid must be in his body. _Maybe I should call Kid_ he thought. Soul went over to Kid's night stand. He picked up Kid's phone, but to his luck, it was password protected. He had no choice but to go see Kid himself.

* * *

On the other side of Death City, Death the Kid was just starting to wake up. He, however, was on the floor. Kid opened his eyes to see carpet underneath him. His head felt as if someone had pounded it. Kid got up, and to his surprise, he was in the living room of Soul and Maka's apartment. His first thoughts were how did he get there and why. Kid heard a door open and close, and Maka walked into the living room.

"I see your up early," She said, "I thought you would have used me hitting you on the head as an excuse to sleep in and stay home." Kid was speechless. He didn't know how to response to that. "Well, anyway, you can do whatever you want to Soul, I do not care anymore." With that said Maka disappeared into the kitchen. _Did she just call me 'Soul'? _Kid thought. Not a moment later he quickly got up and went to the bathroom. His eyes went wide as he gazed into the mirror. Mostly because it wasn't 'his' eyes that he was looking at, it was Souls. It was Soul's hair, face, and body that he was looking at. _Don't panic _Kid thought. _Shit. _His first thoughts were 'how did this happen?'. As Kid gazed at Soul's reflection in the mirror, Soul was knocking on the apartment door.

"Coming!" Maka called. She had been cooking breakfast, for just her and Blair. Maka walked into the living room to answer the door. She was having second thoughts on not cooking for Soul, but she decided against them. "Hello?" she said as she opened the door. "Oh, hi Kid!"

"Hey Maka," Soul said, "Is Soul up?" Soul felt weird by the fact that he just asked for himself. Maka nodded.

"Come in," she said, "Soul!" Kid walked out from the bathroom, Maka sounded angry with him, but he didn't know why, however, all of his thoughts on trying to figure that out, derailed when he saw himself. His mouth was slightly open, but he closed it when he remembered that Maka was in the room.

"Good morning, Kid," he said, feeling weird at the moment.

"I need to talk to you alone," Soul said. Maka sighed and went into the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on?" Kid asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Soul said. Kid sighed and sat down on the couch in the living room.

"What should we do?" he asked. Soul shrugged.

"I don't know," he said, "I still want to know how this happened." Kid thought for a moment then looked at Soul.

"Maybe this happened while we were in Stein's lab," Kid said. Soul nodded.

"Hopefully it will only last for a day. I would suggest we tell Stein, but I don't want him to think we're crazy," he said. Kid nodded.

"I agree. Let's just wait for a day," he said, "but we have to act like each other." Soul groaned.

"That's going to be hard," he said. Kid shrugged.

"I know, but we have to do it," he said. Soul nodded, then he took something out from his pocket.

"Here," he said handing Kid his phone. Then he went to retrieve his.

"By the way," Kid said, "You better change. What you're wearing is asymmetrical." Soul groaned as he headed for the door.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," he said.

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating in a while. I was at a lack of motivation for writing.

Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Kid groaned as he realized that he could not get the poster in Soul's room, whose body he was in, perfectly straight. He sighed as he thought about giving up, because the task was much harder without a measuring tape. Kid sighed as he left the room. Maka had left an hour ago saying how he would get in trouble if he were late, but Kid didn't care because symmetry was way more important. Speaking of Maka, he wondered what Soul had done to piss her off. Soul did always pick on Maka and constantly pointed out her imperfections, but what did he do that led to the fact that he woke up on the floor with a massive headache. Kid started to look through Soul's closet for symmetrical clothing as he pondered on the thought of Maka being angry. He was in Soul's body and having Maka angry at Soul did more damage than good. Kid realized that he would have to make amends with Maka for Soul. Then after leaving that realization behind, he smiled when he finally found an aesthetically pleasing outfit in his albino looking friend's closet.

* * *

Soul walked through the empty halls of Shibusen, he was about an hour and a half late, but he didn't care. Liz and Patty had left before him. They weren't surprised that he had decided to leave for school later, being as Kid is always trying to make things symmetrical. But, symmetry was indirectly the reason for Soul being late. He knew that Kid would flip if Soul was asymmetrical in his body and would cause a seen in Soul's own body, and that just wasn't cool. So after going over every detail, Soul decided that he was symmetrical enough, but with a compromise on his own behalf, because Kid dressed way too neat for him. Soul was now standing outside of the door to Stein's classroom. _Act like Kid, _he thought to himself, then with a deep breath he opened the door and walked in. Stein immediately turned towards him, his face held a weird suspicious look, then he sighed. "You're late," he said. Soul rolled his eyes a bit, which is not what Kid would do cannonly.

"Yea, whatever," he said. The students in the classroom ,especially his main friends and even more curiously, his new partners, looked at him as if he were insane, but not just because of his behavior. His outfit was also the reason. Soul had put on what Kid would usually wear, but his shirt was untucked, his suspenders were hanging to the side, he wasn't wearing Kid's skull clip, and a few of the buttons on the top of his shirt were unbuttoned so some was left to the imagination of his female classmates.

Stein ignored the rude behavior for some strange reason, and Soul made his way to sit next to the Thompson sisters, who looked at him curiously. "Now, as I was saying," Stein said as he began to teach again, "the more human souls Kishen eat, the stronger they get-"

"Sorry I'm late professor." Stein was interrupted. He sighed, and for the same reason he let Soul go by with being rude, he just waved it off and watched as another late student climbed their way up the stairs to their seat. Now, Stein may have let this go by uncaring, but the students in the room ,save for Soul, couldn't help but gawk weirdly at the body of Soul 'Eater' Evens. When was Soul ever sorry for being late. Kid sat down next to Maka, who looked at him weirdly for a few seconds, but quickly turned her head snobbishly, because she was still mad at her 'partner'. Soul looked over to Kid, who was wearing a black jacket over a long sleeved orange shirt with jeans and a black head band. Soul was pretty pleased with Kid's outfit choice, because like him, Kid had met in the middle and chose a symmetrical outfit that Soul would wear. Kid on the other hand looked over at Soul and sighed. He couldn't complain though being as what he had on was symmetrical.

* * *

It was now the end of the class period. Professor Stein had left the classroom and students began to leave the room as well, for their next class Maka stood up to leave and so did Kid. She looked at him weirdly. Soul would normally always stay behind and goof off with Black Star or something, hell, he actually paid attention in class that day. Maka continued to stare, until her 'new' weapon turned to face her.

"What?" he asked. His voice didn't even have the sarcastic snarl that it usually held. Maka moved back a bit from shock, but she hid it with nervousness.

"N-Nothing," she said. Soul couldn't help but watch the incident he sighed, Kid would defiantly have to change his attitude.

"Maka, did I do something to make you upset? You've been seeming a little cold towards me lately," Kid said. Now, if it were his own partners, Kid would have handled the situation a lot differently, but this was one of his friends, and Liz and Patty were like his sisters, so he had to be genuinely nice. Maka on the other hand could not believe what she was hearing. She was now concerned. Very concerned.

"Soul, are you alright?" she asked with sincere eyes. Black Star was also listening to their conversation and he as well as Patty burst into laughter. Tsubaki sighed and dragged her meister out of the classroom for being rude.

"I guess the fumes in Stein's lab must have got to him!" Black Star said as he disappeared from sight. _You have no idea, _Soul thought.

"I'm fine ,Maka," Kid said ignoring the rudeness of one of his actual partners and Black Star. Maka smiled sheepishly. She was more concerned for him than angry at this point.

"O-Okay," She said. Kid nodded.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late for our next class," he said and started descending the stairs from their seats to the door. Maka's mouth dropped, but she soon gained her composure.

"C-Coming," she nervously said as she followed after him. Now, by that point, the only people left in the room were Soul, Liz, and Patty. Liz stared at her 'meister' curiously.

"What?" Soul answered with rudeness clear in his voice. Liz put a hand on her hip and Patty started her giggling again.

"Come on, we're going to be late for class," she said standing up. Soul scoffed.

"Like that matters," he said. Liz held the same confused and shocked look as Maka had did a few minutes ago. What had gotten into Kid. He even barely paid attention in class that day.

"Won't your father be upset if you start skipping classes for dumb reasons," she said started to feel concern and worried, just like Maka had. Soul stood up.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go back home. Hell, I don't even have to attend school, so why should it matter if I skip," he said. Liz's mouth dropped open. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"Bye," Soul said as he disappeared from sight. Patty was now rolling on the floor laughing, and Liz still felt shocked, then her face hardened more to the feeling of anger. Something was going on, and she wanted to find out.

* * *

**A/N** I'm not completely sure on pairings yet, or if I'll even do that in this story. We'll see I guess.

Also, sorry if Soul and Kid seem OOC. And I know the story is going a little slow right now, but that's because everyone has to notice the difference in behavior, and it would be weird if everyone just automatically accepted the new way that they act.

I'll try to pick up the pace soon though.

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been ages hasn't it? Oh well, I haven't been in a writing mood lately.

Anyway...

* * *

Maka's POV:

This was a first for me. I wasn't paying attention in class, because I was too busy staring at my partner. Yesterday, he was calling me names, and questioning the fact that I was a women, but now only about thirty minutes ago, he was worried about being late for class. What the hell? Soul turned to look at me and I quickly faced the front with an embarrassed blush creeping on my face. Then, with a confused look, Soul looked back at Mrs. Marie. It's strange to see him pay attention and take notes. I certainly couldn't pay attention because of it.

"Maka!" I heard Mrs. Marie say my name. I quickly looked around and all eyes were on me. I felt embarrassed.

"Y-Yes?" I said.

"Answer the question," Mrs. Marie said looking up at me. I was panicking on the inside. I looked around for help, from anything or anyone. I seen someone on the side of me holding up four fingers and gesturing it to me as if to give me the answer. Desperately, I took it.

"Ummm...four?" I said. The people around me began to laugh, and Marie looked at me weirdly.

"No, I-I'm sorry M-Maka but the answer is not four," She said rather disturbed, but she continued on, "Can anyone else tell me what N.O.T stands for and the percentage of how many EAT students we have?" I felt so embarrassed. I quickly turned to who had given me the 'false information'. I clutched the nearest book, when I saw Black Star holding his stomach and laughing. Why the hell did I choose to take his advise.

"Naturally Overcome Target, and 10 percent." I heard someone answer the question.

"That is correct Soul," Mrs. Marie said. I sighed. What has the world come to.

* * *

3rd POV:

It was after class, and some students were leaving.

"I will KILL you Black Star!" Maka yelled throwing a book at the assassin. Black Star got hit in the head with it and continued to laugh.

"What a dumbass! And you're supposed to be smart. Four? Who the hell would give that answer!" He said. Tsubaki sighed.

"Black Star, it isn't the best thing right now to provoke Maka," she said putting a hand on his shoulder. Maka groaned and slumped down in her seat. Kid looked at her a little concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Maka looked at her 'partner' weirdly, but sat up nonetheless.

"I should be saying that to you," she said only to get a confused look from Kid.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Maka sighed.

"For starters, you paid attention in class, apologized to me, took notes, and answered a question right," she said. Kid shrugged. He had not been acting like Soul at all. Oh, well, Soul sure as hell wasn't acting like him. It was in the best interest to play it off though.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you," he said. Maka nodded nonchalantly.

"Never mind," she said. Her 'partner' had been acting weird, but it wasn't as if she hated it. Who knows though, it could just be a weird phase.

"There you are!" Liz said as Soul walked in the room quit bored. Maka looked at him, he had been acting weird as well, but she did have to admit that the way he wore his clothes did seem like candy for her eyes. Patty began giggling.

"I thought you went home," she said pointing at him.

"I did, but it was even more boring there, and sense it's the daytime, it's way too early to invite some lady friends over," Soul said. Liz's eye twitched.

"That's what I'm talkin' about," Black Star said low-fiving him. Maka scratched her head curiously. Was Kid acting like Soul?

"Don't worry Lizzy, you can have me later," Soul said smirking smugly and winking. _That _face got quite a nice reaction from the girls around them. Maka gasped a little, _Soul would say something like that, in fact he has _she thought. Liz hit Soul upside the head then crossed her arms.

"Y-You wish!" She said with a blush now transparent on her face. Patty staring giggling.

"Kid's saying funny things!" she said.

* * *

Maka sighed as she plopped on the couch in her and Soul's apartment. She watched, now too tired to be surprised, as her partner walked in the kitchen. He turned on the stove and got out some ingredients to cook. To her the scene was bizarre. She couldn't image it getting weirder, but it did, when he walked out of the kitchen holding Blair in her cat form, and put her out of the apartment. Maka's eyes followed as Kid went back in the kitchen to cook. Then, she laid down on the couch, she was so sleepy. Maka closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Let's go partying tonight. I heard that there's a new club that opened up," Soul said as he walked up the stairs in Gallow's mansion ahead of Liz and Patty.

"We have school tomorrow," Patty said.

"So," Soul said when he made it to the top, "If we get back too late, then we can just skip." When Liz reached the top, she put one of her hands on Soul's forehead.

"Kid, a-are you alright. This is getting a little scary," she said removing her hand. Soul looked at her weirdly.

"I'm fine," he said as he walked up another flight of stairs. Hopefully he'd be back in his body by the next day.

* * *

"Maka? Maka?" Said girl woke up from the gentle way she was being shook.

"Soul?" she said sitting up and looking at her partner. She sighed, "I had a horrible dream." Maka stood up.

"What was it about?" Kid asked. Maka looked at her 'partner' and noticed a spatula in his hand. She realized it wasn't a dream.

"Ummm...Black Star gave up surpassing God, and decided to become a business man," she lied.

"That does sound scary," Kid said walking towards the kitchen. Maka followed, and when she walked in, she noticed that Blair was there in her human form wearing normal clothes. The magical cat poked at the pants she had on.

"Do I really have to wear this?" she asked. Kid nodded.

"Yes," he said. Maka thought that was frightening, but when she saw the extravagant four course meal that her partner had cooked, it got scarier.

"Are you okay?" Kid asked walking up to her. Maka didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing that she could.

"MAKA CHOP!"

* * *

This chapter was short, but I made it up as I went along.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I have not written in awhile. Sorry about that.

Anyway...

* * *

Kid woke up on Maka and Soul's couch. Maka was pacing around with a thick book clutched tightly in her hand as if someone was going to break in and steal it from her. Kid sat up and looked down at himself. Yep, he was still in Soul's body. He frowned at that. How long would all of this take. He and Soul should have went to Stein for help, but they didn't have any solid proof that they had switched bodies. The professor would most likely think they were playing some kind of joke on him. Kid sighed. Acting like Soul was hard for him, to be more precise though: He could not do it. Soul wasn't acting like him either, and Liz seemed to have noticed, and Patty...well she's Patty.

Maka looked over sharply as she had noticed that her 'partner' was up. She held the book tighter. "Hey, Maka," Kid said. Soul probably would have mutter an obscenity to her about how she had chopped him, but since Kid had forced Blair to wear appropriate clothes and had cooked a four course dinner for her, there was no turning back. Maka back up a little. She was surprised at the almost friendly greeting.

"Hey," she answered back as if waiting to be attacked. Kid sighed.

"Maka, I'm sorry," he said. _That _was when Maka lost it.

"Sorry? You're sorry!" Maka yelled, "What the hell Soul! _I _was the one who hit you and _you're _sorry. No! I don't believe that! This all has to be a trick!"

"Maka I-"

"No! You paid attention in class! You took notes! You were really nice to me! You dressed Blair in none skimpy clothing and cooked for me! YOU DO NOT GET TO SAY THAT YOU'RE SORRY!" she yelled collapsing on a chair in the living room and putting her head in her hands. Kid was wide eyed. What the hell just happened? He got up and put a hand on her shoulder. Maka quickly reacted and pushed his hand away. "Leave me alone, Soul! You're not right. You're never this way with me." Kid sighed.

"Maka, I'm sorry-"

"Stop saying that!" Maka yelled. Kid could not help but think that Maka has had so many bad experiences with her father and Soul that when a guy is genuinely nice to her she breaks down.

"Maka, it's alright. I'm here for you. I just realized that you are an amazing partner, and that I should treat you with respect. I'm still the same old Soul. I just appreciate you more. That's it," Kid said. Maka looked up at Kid.

"You're acting weird. And your soul seems weird," she said looking at it. It didn't look like Soul's soul at all. Kid laughed nervously, but otherwise he remained calm.

"Maka, believe me, I've changed," he said. Maka sighed and sat up straight.

"Alright, I trust you. I'll try to accept the new you," she said. Kid smiled.

"Thank you," he said. For some reason Maka winced a little at his reply.

"Are you sure everything is alright? If something's wrong, please tell me," she said. Kid put an arm around Maka's shoulder. He wanted to tell her, but he knew he couldn't.

"Everything's fine," he said.

* * *

Liz groaned as the music seemed to get louder for her. Normally, she enjoyed her time at night clubs, but she had school the next day, and Patty being Patty and Kid's new weird way of acting defiantly weren't helping. She put her arm on the bar and used it to hold up her hand. She looked at her surrounding and sighed. Patty was convincing guys to buy her drinks, and Kid was on the other side of the bar flirting with a group of girls. Liz remembered that Kid had said he hated meeting girls at night clubs because most of them used him for his power, money, and looks. Well, he didn't say looks, Liz just added that part in. She had to admit that her partner was pretty attractive. He's one of the most attractive guys at Shibusen, that also included Soul Eater, who Kid was beginning to act like. Liz did notice that, Kid was acting like Soul. Had they been hanging out that much lately for them to rub off on each other? Liz felt like going home. She grabbed Patty and dragged her over to Soul, who was in Kid's body.

"Well of course you can spend the night at Gallows manor. Maybe you can invite one of your friends over and we can have an even funner party," Soul said to one of the girls around him. Liz hit him upside the head.

"Kid, it's time to go. I have a headache," she said. Soul looked over at Liz.

"So? Just take an aspirin when we get home," he said ,allowing one of the girls to sit on his lap. Liz yanked her off.

"You've been such a dick lately. You're normally bratty sometimes, but now you're acting like a jerk," she said. Patty started laughing at her sister's use of words, but she did in fact feel the same way. Soul stood up and put his arm around Liz's shoulders. It was true, he had not been acting like Kid that much, but it was way too late to go back now. He figured that if he mentioned symmetry every once and awhile he'd be good, but he couldn't stop his mean sarcastic nature.

"Don't tell me Lizzy, you're jealous," he said with a fake surprised face. Liz elbowed him and he removed his arm. She was blushing.

"As if! And stop calling me Lizzy!" she said crossing her arms. Soul laughed a little.

"Well, if it kills you to see me flirting with other girls, I'll stop for tonight," he said with a mock caring expression.

"You are so full of it!" Liz said turning away from her 'meister'. Soul smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't be like that, Lizzy," he whispered in her ear smirking. Liz blushed deeply and pushed him away.

"Let's go home," she said grabbing Patty and leading the way out.

* * *

The trio had finally made it home ,and Liz plopped down on the couch. Patty chose to ride upstairs to her room on Soul's back. It was an interesting night, and despite their partying they still had school the next day. It wasn't too bad though, because regardless, they knew that they were going to sleep in. There were too options: either be late or not go at all, and Liz figured that her newly weird acting meister would choose the latter. She still wondered what had gotten into him. Normally, Kid was refined and liked to have fun at convenient times. The 'new' Kid didn't really have a care in the world and was way less responsible than before. Soul walked downstairs and noticed Liz on the couch. He then walked straight to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Liz asked.

"To get something to drink," Soul said without looking at her. Liz shot up from the couch and ran in front of Soul blocking him from walking any further.

"No, Kid this isn't like you. What's going on?" she asked with concern clear in her voice. Soul sighed. Maybe he should mention symmetry.

"You know Liz, you should tuck that loose strand of hair behind your ear. It's making you asymmetrical," he said. Liz did as she was told, but it did not distract her.

"Don't change the subject," she said.

"Fine, nothing's going on. I'm just realizing that I've been wasting my life by not having more fun, okay?" Soul said trying to walk around her. Liz moved right back in front of him.

"Kid, you're a shinigami. You'll live for a long time," Liz said. Soul mentally groaned. That is true, but Soul thought a little deeper.

"Yes, and that means that I'll have to fulfill my duties as Death and might not have time for partying," he said. Liz sighed.

"Is that it? Really?" she asked. Soul nodded.

"Really," he said picking her up and moving her out of the way. Liz was a bit surprised at the action.

"Okay," she said looking down. Even though he did have a reason, it didn't make all of his weird behavior inexcusable.

* * *

There's a bad case of writer's block going around. I'm not sure if it's contagious though.

Please review.


End file.
